Keep falling, until someone catches you
by Rancune
Summary: [Spoiler du chapitre 42] Bertholt Hoover. Douze ans. Pire ennemi de l'Humanité. S'ils savaient, tous. Ce n'était pas un titan, qui avait attaqué ce mur. C'était un humain. Un humain qui comme tous les humains ne connaissait que souffrance… Mais il n'était pas seul : ils étaient trois. Trois à avoir attaqués l'humanité. Trois à souffrir en silence. Trois à se serrer les coudes.
1. La glace de ton coeur

Hello à tout le monde ! Voilà donc le premier chapitre d'une (très) courte fiction, qui me tourmente un peu, on va dire... Très clairement, car vous êtes venu ici en connaissant les personnages : ce sera une légère romance entre Bertholt et Reiner. Annie est présente, c'est vrai, car les trois sont liés. Pas de Lemon, ou de chose qui me ferait dépasser le rating K+. Oui, je veux que cette fic soit doucereuse, désolé d'avance pour ceux qui en voulaient plus. Si vous en voulez plus, lisez donc la fic US : Human Kind de Veelitann, qui est tout simplement excellente. Je la remercie, d'ailleurs : c'est elle qui m'a donné la motivation d'écrire cette courte fic...

J'espère que cela vous plaira. Les chapitres sont courts, enfin, pour l'instant, le premier. Je ne sais pas si les deux autres (je prévois trois chapitres, à peine) seront plus longs. Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

Bonne lecture à vous, en tout cas. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, peu importe ce que vous avez à dire. Je prends tout, absolument toutes critiques...

* * *

Chapitre I

* * *

« Reineeeeer… »

Aucune réponse. Les ténèbres envahissaient complètement la pièce. La voix s'était faite suppliante, presque une lamentation. Le grand blond qui répondait au nom de Reiner ne répondait pourtant toujours pas. Il faisait nuit, l'heure était tardive. Alors qu'il allait commencer à bouger pour quitter le lit double qui leur avait été attribué, il entendit une voix sortir de la couverture d'à côté. Il se figea instantanément, bloqué par la voix.

« Mwi… ? » la voix semblait perdue, et celui qui parlait était dans les vapes. Oui, Reiner, la nuit. C'était tout-à-fait normal… Ce n'était vraiment pas la personne à réveiller le matin, ou la nuit, ou n'importe quand. Même si tout le monde voyait Reiner comme un nounours, ou un grand frère, il ne fallait pas déranger le sommeil de celui-ci. Ca, tout le monde le savait. Reiner et le sommeil, c'était sacré. Même Bertholt n'osait pas le réveiller. Enfin, il n'osait pas, mais lui, il pouvait, il en avait l'autorisation. Il avait toujours eu droit à ces traitements de faveurs. Depuis leur jeunesse, dans leur village, il avait toujours été là. Toujours.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar… » lança Bertholt, presque honteux, mais aussi apeuré. Le ton était clair, et Reiner, même endormi comme il l'était, savait pertinemment que le garçon à côté de lui devait être en larmes. Ce n'était pas si rare de le voir comme ça. Le groupe était toujours étonné de le voir si émotif, si sensible, lui, le géant, la personne la plus puissante du groupe en force pure. Enfin, non, en force pure, Reiner devait être supérieur. Et Mikasa, aussi. Mais elle, elle ne compte pas. Mikasa, quoi. Elle était supérieure à l'instructeur, et ce, dès le premier jour de l'entraînement. Quoiqu'il en soit, oui, tout le monde se demandait ce qui arrivait à Bertholt, en permanence. Bertholt, le géant sans présence.

* * *

Les coups partaient. Il ne se défendait pas. Il était blessé. Pas physiquement – il était bien trop fort comparé à eux, et il ne ressentait absolument rien de leurs coups –, mais mentalement. Les gamins qui le frappaient l'avaient appelé « monstre ». Bertholt Hoover, un monstre ? Oui. C'est vrai, il en était un. Il en avait un à l'intérieur. Mais ils ne savaient pas, eux. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point vivre avec cette chose était difficile. Ils ne savaient que le brun supportait tout cela depuis son enfance. Ils ne savaient pas que, tout au fond de lui, il aurait aimé mourir, disparaître, partir. Loin, très loin de tout ce conflit. S'échapper à la vie. Ne plus devoir faire ça. Ne pas devoir détruire l'humanité. Ils ne savaient pas, eux, qu'à 12 ans, Bertholt Hoover deviendrait le plus grand ennemi de l'être humain, celui que ses amis allaient vouloir tuer, coûte que coûte, alors même qu'ils riaient ensemble quelques minutes auparavant. Tout cela n'était pas encore arrivé, à cette époque là, mais Bertholt le savait. Il suivait Reiner. Car Reiner était celui qu'il devait suivre. Car c'était la mission.

Quoique, non. Il ne suivait pas Reiner car c'était la mission.  
Il suivait Reiner car Reiner était Reiner.  
Il n'aurait pu s'imaginer autrement qu'avec Reiner. A deux.

* * *

Les coups partaient, encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec Reiner. Bertholt, au sol, la pluie qui tombait sur le village, les coups qui pleuvaient sur son visage. Ah, oui, il se souvenait très clairement de cette scène. Il avait toujours été victime, dans ce village. Dans ce cruel, ridicule, magnifique petit village. Il aimait ce village à peu près autant qu'il le haïssait : c'était ici, sa maison. C'était ici que ses parents l'élevaient, ici que son père lui répétait, tous les jours « tu ne dois pas te battre, mon fils, tu ne connais pas ta force, tu es dangereux ». C'était ici qu'il vivait. Ici qu'il s'épanouissait. Ici qu'il pleurait. Et c'était aussi ici, et aujourd'hui, sept ans avant qu'il ne devienne un soldat, qu'il rencontra Reiner pour la première fois. Le calme se fit ressentir. Comment ?

Les coups s'étaient arrêtés.  
Ou, plutôt, ils ne visaient plus Bertholt.  
Alors, celui-ci leva la tête, et vit un blond le défendre, l'aider, le protéger.

Là ? Les larmes coulaient. Elles ne pouvaient que couler. Elles avaient toujours coulé.

« Si tu ne te défends pas, tu ne t'en sortiras pas.  
- Je ne veux pas m'en sortir… Si je me défends… Je blesse les autres.  
- Car eux ne te blessent pas ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Il faut s'endurcir pour devenir guerrier. Il faut s'endurcir pour se préserver. Pour rester soi-même. »

Ce que Bertholt dit allait perturber Reiner. A jamais.

« Rester soi-même… ? Qu'est-ce-que cela veut dire ? Je ne suis rien, moi… Je n'ai pas de personnalité… Pas de caractère… Je suis juste… Là. Présent. Ici. Quelque part, peut-être. Plus loin. Personne ne me voit. Je ne suis pas là. Je ne suis pas ''moi-même''. Je suis juste… _ça_. »

Des bras. Autour de son corps. Comme pour sceller une amitié. Comme pour symboliser la pitié. Il entendit ''Reiner. Reiner Braun.''. Il répondit ''Bertholt. Bertholt Hoover''. Celui-ci se redressa et vit alors le sourire du blond. C'est là que tout commença. La chaleur de ce sourire toucha Bertholt, qui écarquilla les yeux. Lentement. Paisiblement. Doucereusement. La glace de son cœur commençait à fondre. Il avait toujours voulu, depuis ce jour, être capable de sourire comme lui. De redonner l'espoir perdu à une personne.

Oui.

Il avait voulu être comme lui.

* * *

« Raconte-moi… » dit le blond, tout en bougeant légèrement, permettant à Bertholt de se caler contre lui. Bertholt dormait dans des positions étranges, oui. Cela, tout le monde le savait. La raison était simple. Toutes les nuits, il cauchemardait. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir… Jusqu'à ce que Reiner s'approche de lui, et lui permette de se blottir sur lui. Là, enfin, il trouvait le sommeil, et dormait paisiblement. Sauf que… parfois, il se laissait aller en dormant, et finissait dans des positions plutôt cocasses.

« Nous ne rentrions pas ensemble. »

* * *

Fin du Chapitre I

* * *

Oui, je finis le chapitre sur ça. Désolé, je ne suis pas très doué pour les cliffhangers de fin.

"Mais et Annie, elle est où?!" elle arrivera au second chapitre, promis! Le second chapitre aura pour scène principale un flash-back qui se passe durant l'entraînement au corps-à-corps. Je n'en dis pas plus. Il arrivera bientôt... (:


	2. Mauvais choix

Wouh, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié ici, moi. Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos gentilles reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir, vraiment ! C'est ça qui m'a motivé à écrire le deuxième chapitre, avec, enfin, l'apparition d'Annie. Ce chapitre est sensiblement plus long que le premier, aussi, j'espère ne pas avoir disséminé trop de fautes, ni même d'incohérences, j'ai parfois des souci d'attention. x_x

Quoiqu'il en soit... have fun? Si tant est que le thème s'y prête, lol..

J'ai vu beaucoup de "ne change pas ta manière d'écrire!", aussi... j'espère ne pas avoir trop changé entre ces deux chapitres. Mon style d'écriture change souvent, hélas, je ne sais pas trop l'expliquer, mais je me calque souvent sur ce que j'aime pour l'imiter.. mauvaise manie, alors j'espère que cela reste identique à ce que j'ai écrit au premier chapitre ! :D

Merci donc à , Veelitann (encore! :p), Nathy, vava, Jyanadavega, MissLittleWanada et Bymeha pour vos doux mots, qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre II

* * *

Ces cinq mots venaient de le figer. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, ce petit prince blond. Il était sûr de lui, il savait qu'il allait ramener Bertholt chez lui. Il en était sûr : rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de le rendre heureux. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se mettait-il à douter ? Pourquoi souffrait-il autant ? Pourquoi tentait-il de réfléchir ? Il ne trouvait rien à répondre. Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'il essayait de trouver ses mots, mais rien n'était sorti. Pourtant, le géant à ses côtés ne sembla pas être troublé par le silence. C'était cela, sûrement, qui choquait encore plus le petit garçon à ses côtés le grand et puissant Reiner, le soldat, le guerrier, le chef, le leader, était redevenu un enfant en entendant ces cinq mots. Lui, sa superbe, l'impression de tout contrôler, tout cela venait de disparaît en un instant. Il était redevenu lui-même, il était là, vraiment lui, et Bertholt s'était blotti contre lui. même sans réponse, l'autre lui faisait encore confiance, il se lovait paisiblement sur son torse, sur son corps, sur lui en entier. Cette scène était si adorable, si incroyable, aussi : les deux étaient très proches, toujours collés l'un à l'autre, mais c'était la première fois que je les voyais ainsi, unis, semblables, identiques, pareils.

Tous les deux, l'un comme l'autre, étaient vulnérables. Même Reiner, même le grand frère, même le plus puissant des guerriers de l'escouade, l'un des plus puissants soldats au monde, était redevenu humain. Simplement humain. Peut-être qu'au fond, il avait toujours été humain : peut-être qu'il avait pensé transcender tout cela juste pour Bertholt, pour le géant à ses côtés, pour le rassurer, pour le ramener, pour le protéger. Mais tous deux en étaient sûrs, désormais. Ils étaient humains, simplement.

« Même si tu n'as rien à répondre, ce n'est pas grave. Ne dis rien. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, rien d'autre. J'ai confiance en toi, Reiner. Je sais que nous rentrerons ensemble. Pas vrai ? »

Les deux derniers mots avaient été prononcé avec un ton différent. Le début de la phrase s'était voulu rassurant – et c'était bien l'une des premières fois que l'oisillon qu'était Bertholt rassurait Reiner, c'était bien généralement l'inverse – mais cette partie bien précise avait été prononcé avec inquiétude. Les mots n'étaient presque pas sortis de sa bouche, ils s'étaient tus à l'oreille du blond.

« Oui. Je suis là. Ne t'en fais pas, je nous ramènerai là-bas, je te le promets. »

''Je te le promets''… Il ne faut jamais promettre quelque chose, Reiner : les promesses sont faites pour être brisées.

Les yeux verts de Reiner trouvèrent finalement le repos, peu après ceux de Bertholt. Le calme reprit sa place, et, finalement, les deux arrivèrent à dormir. Sans cauchemar. Les étoiles filaient dans le ciel, alors qu'ils rejoignaient les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Les groupes se formaient et se défaisaient, l'entraînement allait bientôt commencer. Une personne, au loin, assistait à cette scène. Le géant s'était reclus, seul, dans un coin. Reiner avait été directement choisi par Eren, qui souhaitait s'entraîner avec le gaillard, afin de mesurer ses progrès. C'est là que je compris : Bertholt était seul, incroyablement seul. Il observait son modèle, son meilleur et seul ami, s'éloigner en compagnie d'Eren, entourés de Jean et de Marco, qui eux aussi, se préparaient à s'entraîner. Reiner était entouré, et très vite, tous les garçons de la brigade se mirent à les entourer, formant un contingent solide, souriant, riant, heureux. Bertholt aussi sourit paisiblement, et doucement, faiblement, en les voyant s'éloigner. Il s'assit contre un mur, joignant ses genoux, pour finalement y poser sa tête, entourée de ses bras. Ce spectacle était à la fois atroce et charmant : s'il était dur de le voir ainsi, seul, tourmenté, il était tout aussi dur de résister à sa douce et adorable mine, à ses charmantes pommettes, à son visage angélique, à son air gêné. J'allais intervenir, ce qui aurait été étrange de ma part, quand je vis une autre personne le faire à ma place. Celle que tout le monde respectait dans le camp, une demoiselle, assez grande, très bien bâtie, aux cheveux noirs de jais, et aux yeux profonds, qui semblait s'ennuyer, tant elle surclassait les autres.

« Pourquoi ne rejoins-tu pas Reiner, Bertholt ? »

L'intéressé sursauta : c'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait, qu'elle lui adressait la parole.

« Eh bien… Il s'entraîne avec Eren… »

« Oh. »

Elle semblait avoir saisi le problème, mais ne comprenait pas autre chose. Pourquoi restait-il ici ? Un gars aussi tranquille que lui ne devrait avoir aucun souci pour trouver des compagnons, pour ne pas être seul : tout le monde aimait sa compagnie, non ? Il était calme, souriant, toujours d'accord avec les autres, conciliant. On était sûr de ne pas s'énerver avec lui : c'est sûr, certains pouvaient lui reprocher d'être si… D'être lui, en fait en étant lui-même, il semblait que Bertholt n'était rien.

« Mais il y a d'autres personnes avec qui tu peux t'entraîner, non ? Tu connais les autres garçons pour… »

Elle comprit, là, à l'instant, en voyant le regard perdu du géant, et en voyant les larmes monter peu à peu. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir : elle n'était pas une très bonne conseillère, et, surtout, ce n'était pas son genre de parler à d'autres personnes… Elle était toujours avec Armin et Eren, tous deux ses amis depuis longtemps. C'était comme cela que fonctionnait l'amitié, non ? Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi il était si seul. Mikasa ne s'était jamais donnée la peine de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que les deux garçons, et Bertholt, lui, ne s'était jamais donné la peine de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Reiner.

« Te sens-tu seul, parfois, Bertholt ? »

Il releva la tête, regardant son ami, le blond, loin, très loin désormais. Il sourit faiblement.

« A ton avis ? »

Elle déglutit en entendant cela. Elle s'en voulait un peu de lui parler de cela, comprenant qu'il n'était pas vraiment capable de parler en ce moment. Mais elle devait lui demander quelque chose : elle avait des doutes depuis quelques temps déjà, mais n'avait jamais osé en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, même Armin, connu pour sa gentillesse, sa tolérance.

« Y'a-t-il quelque chose entre toi et Reiner ? »

Il avait senti la question, il l'avait vu arriver. Aussi, il ne fut pas étonné, et il savait déjà quoi répondre. Elle semblait avoir compris, de toute manière, et peu importe ce que le petit oisillon allait lui répondre, elle s'était déjà faite son idée, qui, de plus, était correcte.

« Entre nous ? Oui. Il y a les autres. »

Il regarda les garçons, Eren, Jean, Marco, Armin, Thomas, et tous les autres qui riaient avec le grand blond, bien loin de Reiner. Mikasa compris, même si elle avait déjà compris depuis longtemps. Après tout, ils étaient dans la même situation. Et là, Bertholt vit Mikasa sourire pour la première fois. C'était faible, mais elle souriait. Il écarquilla les yeux en la voyant ainsi, et elle lui pris la main, avant de le soulever, pour le remettre debout.

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Bertholt : je suis exactement dans la même situation que toi, avec Eren. »

Ca crevait les yeux, en même temps. C'était presque officiel, et le seul qui semblait l'ignorer était Eren.

« Faisons équipe, alors. Entrainons-nous ensemble, je suis seule, moi aussi. Eren est avec Reiner, Armin avec Connie. »

Bertholt, toujours aussi étonné, sourit malgré tout. Il sécha ses larmes et rejoint la troupe, avec Mikasa. Personne n'avait remarqué leur absence, il semblait. Quand à moi, comme à mon habitude, je m'éloignais de tout ce groupe. Quel intérêt ? Les deux seules personnes qui comptaient pour moi étaient entre de bonnes mains. Je ne pensais pas que Mikasa pouvait être si avenante avec les autres, mais j'en étais heureuse, en réalité. De loin, je vis les combats commencer. L'issue de chacun n'était pas étonnante Reiner écrasait encore Eren, Connie battait Armin, Ymir se laissait avoir par Christa, Jean et Marco faisait jeu égal… Et, là, Mikasa fonça sur l'enfant. Un coup suffisait, tant elle était rapide, et que le géant ne la vit pas venir, pour le mettre à genoux. Mais le combat changea lorsque le brun vit un regard bien particulier se poser sur lui celui du blond, semblant étonné de la paire improbable que les deux formaient. Il se ressaisit alors, et se donna du courage en criant ''je ne peux pas perdre'', avant de faucher les jambes de la noiraude, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction. Il s'empara alors du couteau en bois qu'elle tenait, et la pris en joug. L'instructeur, qui regardait de loin, lâcha son calepin de notes, étonné. C'était la première fois que Mikasa Ackerman perdait un combat.

« Alors c'est ça, hein, ce que tu es vraiment, quand tu souhaites l'impressionner, ou même le protéger… Tu es surpuissant… » lui adressa-t-elle, en chuchotant, pour que seulement lui l'entende.

J'étais étonnée. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il m'étonnait…

* * *

« Est-ce-que je peux te demander pourquoi tu ne participes jamais aux entrainements, Annie ? »

Il m'avait retrouvé. Il faisait déjà noir, et bientôt, il serait l'heure de dormir. Mais je trainais toujours ici, dehors, au dessus du bâtiment, en hauteur, avant d'aller effectivement me reposer. J'y étai seule, et bien, mais il semblerait que quelqu'un avait eu l'envie de me déranger. Bien que parler avec l'oisillon ne me dérangeait nullement, en vérité…

« C'est grotesque et inutile, une perte de temps. Cela me fatiguerait inutilement. »

« Parfois… On fait de belles rencontres, tu sais. »

« Je n'ai besoin de rencontrer personne, Bertholt. Je suis un loup solitaire, et je le resterai. »

« Si tu le dis… Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est bientôt l'heure, tu devrais rentrer. Il se fait tard, et on risque de se faire punir. »

« J'arrive. »

* * *

Le lendemain, le même entrainement eut encore lieu. Cette fois, je n'eus pas le luxe de m'échapper : Reiner et Eren me retinrent. Le combat ne fut pas long, pour autant. Cependant, je compris à ce moment que Bertholt avait raison sur un point, au moins. Parfois, on faisait des rencontres intéressantes. Eren Jaëger…

Je souris tout en lui proposant de lui apprendre à se battre.

Mais c'était une mauvaise idée, sûrement, pour nous trois, de se rapprocher des autres. De se rapprocher des personnes que demain nous trahirons, blesserons, et tuerons.

* * *

Fin du Chapitre II

* * *

Annie semblable à elle-même... Du moins, j'espère.

Ettt oui, elle est la narratrice de l'histoire! tout en étant un personnage, c'est vrai. Le personnage principal restera Bertholt, mais la demoiselle de glace reste aussi très importante, tout comme Reiner. Le prochain chapitre sera entre les trois, durant la première Bataille contre les Titans, à Trost. Mais je n'en dis pas plus... oui, il y aura une petite ellipse. ^^

Merci d'avance pour vos reviews, positives ou négatives!


End file.
